


Getting to the Bottom of Things

by TheSaturnianWildcat



Series: Partners-In-Crime [6]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Two Parter, demencia is in denial but she has plans, light paperhat but it is the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaturnianWildcat/pseuds/TheSaturnianWildcat
Summary: Demencia has noticed Black Hat and Dr. Flug have been awfully close as of late. But there’s absolutely no way that Black Hat and Dr. Flug are an item! Though…it never hurts to investigate, right?





	1. Investigation

Demencia might have had the looks of something straight out of Hot Topic and the first impression unique to the hyperactive fangirl of what was possibly one of the more dangerous beings in creation, but she wasn't stupid. It even annoyed her when her intelligence was underestimated. So this is why she was positively upset at the fact Dr. Flug and Black Hat were trying to pull one over on her. Actually...she could tell it was them trying to keep things secret from everyone but it was hard to not take it personally! Considering the fact both knew the extremely serious crush both knew she had on Black Hat, it was nigh impossible to not take it personally!  
  
But when she came across them together, they always went their separate ways. Flug always had an invention that needed tweaks and Black Hat always had clients to speak to. She knew they weren't ignoring her on their own. Flug did stop and talk to her occasionally and Black Hat was his usual self when she attached herself to him; his usual self being yelling and furious and horrific. She _loved_ it when he looked like a Lovecraft abomination that would strike nightmares into the most hardened of people. So she couldn't accept that Dr. Flug and Black Hat were in, dare she say it, _a relationship_!  
  
But it still warranted investigation.  
  
So this is how she found herself searching for the resident failed experiment, 5.0.5.. The bear was in the kitchen, cutting a piece of a cake he had made a few nights ago. Demencia skipped to him and took the plate, helping herself to a bite. 5.0.5. pouted but set about to cutting himself another piece. "Hey, 5.0.5., you wanna help me with something?" she chirped.  
  
The bear paused in his cutting of cake, unable to suppress the feeling of dread those words cast over him. As much as he didn't like the idea of getting caught in another wild scheme of Demencia's...he was a good friend. So he nodded. "Good! I promise it won't be like last time!" Demencia said with a clap.  
  
Last time ended up with Black Hat furious, Demencia thrown in a wall, 5.0.5. hiding in a closet way too small for him ( and getting stuck, but that was a story for later ) and Dr. Flug running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Not to mention the escaped cage of radioactive geckos. It was an interesting few weeks in finding them and reversing any adverse effects from their presence. Demencia must have seen 5.0.5.'s worried face since she added, "We have to investigate something!"  
  
5.0.5. gestured down the hall, in the relative direction of the lab. "Oh no! Flug can't join us! We're investigating him and Black Hat! Specifically the rare chance they are...together!" Demencia said the last word with a deep voice for dramatic effect.  
  
5.0.5. felt like this was going to end up _worse_ than the gecko incident.  
  
Demencia skittered along the way, pausing along the wall to check her gear. It consisted of her phone set to take pictures, a Polaroid camera ( just in case ), a magnifying glass, a recording device and a few smoke bombs for a quick escape. She had tried to wear a proper deerskin cap but it didn't have the same ability as her hoodie to stay on her head as she climbed the walls. She peeked around the corner into the lab where Flug was humming happily to himself and screwing some parts together. She snapped a picture, just in case. Black Hat came from the side and inspected it. He nodded then patted Flug on the head before heading for the door. Demencia quickly snapped another picture then launched herself up the wall and clung there, praying to whatever deities that could exist in the same world as Black Hat that he wouldn't look up. But he headed down the hall, humming the same tune Flug had been. Peculiar...but it could be written off as Black Hat simply being nicer to Flug after the sleeping incident.  
  
"Flug, what is that?"  
  
A few hours later, she had gone to Flug's room to find him with his lab coat thrown off and something black in his hands. He jumped and screeched, "Demencia! Don't you know how to knock?!"  
  
"No."  
  
He sighed, "I'm trying to get dressed here."  
  
She pointed to the black thing again, "Okay, but what is that?"  
  
"Oh this?" he held it up, revealing it to be a suit, "Just a suit is all."  
  
She narrowed her eyes then asked, "Where'd you get that?"  
  
"I buy things, sheesh, Demencia!" he rolled his eyes as he set it on his bed.  
  
She crossed her arms then stuck out her tongue for emphasis. Flug rolled his eyes again. She went on, "Where are you going then?"  
  
"Out," he said.  
  
"Out?" she echoed.  
  
"Out!" he yelled, pointing to the door.  
  
Demencia pouted but closed the door. After a few minutes, she skittered up the wall so she was perched on the corner above Flug's room. Flug left the room, now wearing the suit. He looked around nervously then walked down the hallway and up the stairs with purpose in his step. Up the stairs towards Black Hat's room. Odd...but maybe they had a formal meeting with a client! It would be in-character for Black Hat to insist Flug dress up, perhaps so Flug wouldn't make him look bad! Demencia nodded to herself, forcing herself to smile as she did.  
  
Demencia flopped into one of the chairs in the dining room. A soft sad 'arrr...' came from behind her and a bowl of cake and ice cream was pushed to her. She glanced at 5.0.5. and sighed, "You don't think Black Hat and Dr. Flug are together, do you?"  
  
5.0.5. sat by her and shrugged. "Oh, c'mon! Are you sure you haven't seen a thing?" Demencia yelled, pounding her fists on the table.  
  
5.0.5. jumped then shook his head frantically. Demencia sighed, picking at the cake, "I'm sorry, buddy. I just don't see what Flug has that I don't! He's anxious, practically an insomniac, skinny as a twig, clumsy-"  
  
5.0.5. shooting her a sad face quieted her. She sighed, "He must be _gorgeous_ under that bag of his for Black Hat to love him..."  
  
She shot up in her seat, "That's it! I'll go ask Flug about what's he's been doing with Black Hat and if he lies, I'll yank off that bag! I get to see what's so great about his face and have blackmail too!"  
  
5.0.5. watched her skip out of the room and to the lab. Scratch that, this was going to make the gecko incident look like Christmas.


	2. Unmasking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demencia employs an...interesting way of getting answers.

Demencia strode into the lab, this a clue to her determination in getting information. Flug didn't pay her any mind as he wiped down his tools and set them in a box. There must be a lull in work. Good, he can give her all his attention when she interrogated him. She stopped by him, put her hands on her hips and asked casually, "So whatcha doin' there?"  
  
"What does it look I'm doing?" he asked just as casually.  
  
Demencia fought the urge to pout. She had to keep her eye on the prize. "Wellll, I had something to ask you!" she said, leaning on him.  
  
He shrugged her off and set down the screwdriver he had been wiping down. He turned to her and crossed his arms. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Are you and Black Hat in a relationship?"  
  
Flug blinked slowly then gripped his arms tight to minimize the sudden nervous shudder than ran through his body. He swallowed nervously then cracked a smile under his bag, more for confidence than for show. "That's ridiculous! Why would Black Hat like _me_? He has all the options in the world!" he said, hoping that the slight quaver in his voice wouldn't give him away.  
  
Demencia nodded and threw her hands in the air, "That's what I was thinking! And you're anxious, practically an insomniac, skinny as a twig, clumsy-"  
  
"Demencia!" Flug yelled, self-hatred threatening to crack his facade.  
  
"Oops sorry...," she gave a grin that said otherwise.  
  
"But you two are always together and you have that suit...," she mused, tapping one finger on her chin as she did.  
  
Flug turned away, to hide how much more his body was shaking, and said, "That doesn't mean a thing! Me and Black Hat work very close to each other considering my job! Not to mention I've been here way longer!"  
  
Demencia sighed, a rare noise from her, "Well, Flug, you didn't give me a choice..."  
  
She snatched the paper bag off Flug's face so fast the goggles flew off and clattered to the floor. For a second, Demencia had full view of Flug's face. Wild red hair, coal black eyes with faintly glowing white pupils, a mess of freckles on his pale face. And the scars. Scars that looked like something had cut his face and it hadn't healed remotely right. Then Flug dropped like a stone and howled, "Don't look at me!"  
  
Demencia was so shocked at his reaction that she even forgot she was going to use this as blackmail. She snatched the goggles off the floor, noting that one of the lenses was cracked. She cursed under her breath at herself then set one hand on Flug's shoulder, "I-I'm sorry, here have this b-"  
  
"Don't touch me!" Flug flinched under her touch and dove under the worktable, peering out and shaking like a leaf in a thunderstorm.  
  
"Flug, no, please, I'm sorry-"  
  
"Sorry for what."  
  
The room went silent. Demencia didn't want to turn around. She didn't need to, to know Black Hat was looming behind her, no doubt fuming. He yanked the bag and goggles out of her hand, leaving Demencia to skitter a few feet away. She turned to see Black Hat glaring at her, more violently than she could remember. He set the bag and goggles on the table gently, almost so gentle it was out of character. He snarled, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I-I wanted to ask Flug s-something but he kept lying to me...!" Demencia answered, nearly getting choked up in her fear and regret.  
  
"And you did this?" he asked, gesturing to the discarded paper bag then the glowing white dots under the table that were the only clue to Flug being there.  
  
Demencia nodded and mumbled, "I-I j-just wanted to know if you and Flug were a thing s-so I could make myself g-get over you! I w-wanted you but its obvious you don't want me! W-why did you have to lie to me!" she howled, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Black Hat and Flug traded glances. Flug frowned awkwardly. If only he had told the truth. Sure, he might have taken a little punishment but at least he knew how to deal with that. Black Hat grimaced, trying to push down the feelings of pity to little avail. He wanted to be mad. He wanted to be able to toss Demencia across the room and turn into something that _would_ scare her. But...he couldn't. So he sighed. He was getting soft.   
  
He strode to her and stopped in front of her. Demencia met his gaze, sniffling softly and generally looking pathetic. Not 'what would I give to toss you around' pathetic but honest to god heart-wrenchingly pathetic. He narrowed his eyes and said softly, "I won't kick you out. If that's what you expect."  
  
Demencia smiled through her tears, "O-oh, thank you, Mr. Black Hat s-"  
  
"But. If you pull something like that again, you'll wish I would do that."  
  
A look of fear crossed Demencia's face and she nodded quickly, "Yes, sir! I promise I'll make it up to you, both of you!"  
  
Black Hat nodded then gestured towards the door, giving her a cool look that was obviously requesting she leave. She didn't waste any time in doing so, only to pause by the desk and say, "I'm really sorry, Flug! I'll make it up to you soon!" and like that she was gone.  
  
The only sound that filled the lab was a slight shuffle as Flug came out from under the desk. He quietly put the paper bag over his hand, trying his best to smooth out the wrinkles from it. He'd have to replace it. He sighed as he picked up his goggles. He'd have to replace those too. Another sigh drifted across the room to him, "I wish I didn't have the heart to let her stay."  
  
Flug turned to see his boss looking at the floor with an unreadable expression. Flug said softly, "I'm happy you didn't hurt her though. She didn't mean too much harm."  
  
Silence reigned again until Flug added, "It wouldn't be the same without her."  
  
Black Hat glanced at him.  
  
"It wouldn't," he agreed.


End file.
